Her Darkness
by MadNightray
Summary: Lacie is one of many survivors of those terrible years trapped within, only with the help of her friends does she survive. Now that she's free, she helps kill those demons that had her locked away. One night, she meets Clary and her friends, only for Jace to find out he had a niece. Little does anyone know of the darkness in her that brings about an old enemy. Will she save them?


Chapter 1: Pandemonium

All I could see around me was red, red lining the walls, and chains. This was an image permanently etched into my mind, making sleep impossible. The chains that went on my arms, legs, neck, and torso were covered in a layer of dry, crusted blood. This place was where I had been merciless beaten..and if only…had I killed him when I had the chance…I would be okay…I wouldn't be in pain….

I screamed loudly in terror, sweat drenching my body, I sat quickly, breathing heavily. My door slammed open, and I was brought into the arms of my Protector. His bright blue eyes were shining against the darkness.

"Calm down….it was just a dream…just a dream."

I soon calmed down, my breathing returning to normal, and I stopped unknowingly shaking.

Soon, I feel back asleep until the morning shined through the one-way window.

"Glad you're awake, we have a mission."

"What is it?"

"Demons..Pandemonium."

"But it's morning!"

"No, it's not. You know that window just as well as I do."

I groaned at Ari before standing up. I quickly slid on my Shadowhunters gear, grabbed my stele and my weapon, and headed upstairs.

"Has Sleeping Beauty finally awoken?"

"Shut up before I kill you."

I walked out of our hideout, into the world in which I hated.

The Pandemonium club was packed for a night like this one. My blue eyes scanned the area from my perch in the ceiling. Kai and his pack had spread around the area.

My demon blood was going to help bring them to me. I was mentally thinking of ways to kill them. Ways to violently kill them. Four Shadowhunters came into my view, each one of them looking for the swarm of demons around.

"Jace, my Sensor is going crazy..."

She looked up, right where I was perched. I jumped down, and ran. Only to be followed by the Shadowhunters.

After about five minutes of running, I was backed into a corner, only because I was stupid enough to still have the demon blood running through me.

"I swear I'm innocent!" My voice rose in plea, which I knew wouldn't work.

"Cleary you're not, considering the sensor is going crazy stupid demon."

"Oh yes, call one of your own kind a demon, you're such a good person."

"You're not one of my own kind. Do you not hear the sensor? It's beeping, which means you're a downworlder, a demon, or maybe something not yet discovered."

"Of course none of you would be smart enough to think of the possibilities of a Shadowhunter as a demon as well. Remember Sebastian? I sure hope you do."

"Are you trying to call me stupid? Don't you dare do that again."

"Of course I'm calling you stupid! What else could I be calling you? Pretty?"

"Well, I am pretty. I'll give you that."

"Think of this Uncle Jace, A Shadowhunter forced to take the blood of a Greater Demon, then that child grows up with it!"

"Uncle? UNCLE JACE? Did you really just call me that? I can't believe you."

"Is it wrong for me to call you Uncle Jace? I mean, I am your niece. It's only right. I am speaking the truth about demon blood though. I am a Shadowhunter."

"I don't believe you. Do you believe her you guys? Trying to say I'm her uncle. You, stupid demon, are unbelievable."

The red head shook her head along with the others, Why couldn't they believe me?!

"I'm your brothers daughter! I'm being 100% serious here! Please…I have no one….My family is dead…all of them…"

I could feel tears forming as I stopped using the demon blood. The sensor beginning to stop. My blue eyes were filled with tears as they slowly ran down my cheeks.

"By the Angel, do not start crying on me."

"How about you go through everything I have! I was kidnapped as a child, forced into this prison thing, beaten everyday, and demon blood put into me! My own family can't even tell me apart! I am Lacie Herondale! But no! No one would ever know my name because they stopped looking for us!" I realized then, and there why I hate the world. They only defend for themselves, they have no care for anybody else.

"You could have just said that in the first place, and maybe-just maybe I would not have given you such a hard time."

"I tried saying that! Can't you take a hint?! I said I had demon blood going through me, and I said remember Sebastian, yeah, I'm like him!"

"Sebastian was a conniving, terrifying, piece of evil crap, so obviously not."

I was done arguing about this.

"Anyway, It's weird finally meeting you. You had no idea about your brother, nor me."

I smirked a little, blue meeting gold, I kept a gaze.

"Uh, hi, then. Can we go now?"

The red headed girl walked over to me, staring me in the face.

"Jace, aren't you happy? You finally have another family member. Not just the Lightwoods or myself, but an actual blood relative."

"What are you insisting Red head?"

"Clary. Anyway, come with us."

I just laughed.

"Come with you?! Don't make me laugh."

"You were just complaining that they stopped looking for you and you're not going to come with us? You're making this harder than it should be."

"I'm a Herondale, things are going to be tough pretty boy. Yes, I was complaining, but that is only because I am angry most at the Clave for this. My father was a half Shadowhunter, Half Werewolf. Now that I think about it, technically I'm part related to Clary too. I am everywhere today aren't I?!"

I laughed at my own statement, and walked off a little bit. Only to scream when I got out of their sights.

"Where does she think she is going?"

"Don't know, but she just screamed!" Clary ran over to where I was on the ground. I couldn't take my sights off of what was now in front of me.

"WHAT IS THAT EVEN SUPPOSED TO BE?!"


End file.
